How Lily Ended up with James
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco goes back in time and screw things up... or maybe not?
1. Chapter 1

**How Lily ended up with James**

**Disclaimer: ****Ummmm****… yes… my friend and I ****are**** J.K Rowling in disguise… No we do not own Harry Potter so go away lawyers! **

**A/N I know this is in script form and so I do not care about the rules! **_**Constructive **__**critisism**__**will be taken in affect… anything else then you're on your own! Once again this is written with Hp-lover-4-ever**_

_Right now Harry Potter was currently running away from Miss Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley was then running after Hermione wanting to be apart of the group (p.s he's a loner! Hehehehe)._

_Hermione: Hey come back here thief!_

_Harry: I only want to borrow it!_

_Ron: Wait for me!_

_Harry suddenly bumped into a person that caused the lot of them to go tumbling. There is then a swirling motion in action and then stops abruptly._

_Person: (groans)_

_Hermione: I'll take that! (Hermione looks at Time Turner that Harry stole. It was now smashed into tiny pieces.)_

_Hermione: starts strangling Harry YOU (a/n warning may contain obscene language) IDIOT YOU BROKE IT!_

_Person: Can you get off me now?_

_Ron: (points at person) Oh my god it's Malfoy!_

_Harry: How did you get here?_

_Malfoy: (spitting) you bumped into me you idiot!_

_Harry: Whoa! I asked for the news not the weather!_

_Hermione: where are we?_

_Malfoy: Where do you think we are? At school you filthy mud-blood!_

_Lily and friends walk past._

_Harry: (looks at Lily) MUMMY!_

_Lily: (horrorfied ) OH MY GOD IT'S JAMES! RUN GIRLS RUN!_

_Lily's friends run and so does Lily but she falls over Malfoy and is left behind._

_Harry: (hugs Lily) MUMMY!_

_Lily: Urgh! Get off me Potter!_

_Hermione: (taps Harry) Harry she doesn't know you exist we're in the past._

_Lily: James Since when did you have 2 names?_

_Everyone: Ummmmmmmmm…_

_Malfoy: look what you did Potter! You pathetic prat!_

_Lily: (confused) Since when did you hang around with Lucius?_

_Harry and Malfoy: huh?_

_Lily: Ummm… wait why are you're eyes are green, Potter?_

_A/n mwahahahaha now you have to review if you wanna hear the rest! Mahahaha so all you have to do is press the button that says "submit review!" hehehehe!_


	2. pt2

**Disclaimer: if you didn't read chapter one's disclaimer I suggest you read that!**

**A/N I know this is in script form and so I do not care about the rules! **_**Constructive **__**critisism**__**will be taken in affect… anything else then you're on your own!**_

Harry: shifty Ummmmmm… that's because I now have contacts!

Lily: Then why are you still wearing glasses?

Harry: Ummmmm… that's because I-

At that moment the marauder's came around the corner.

Lily: (frozen) OH MY GOD!

Everyone: (frozen) don't know what to say

James: OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN CLONED! WHAT CONSPIRANCY IS THIS!

Lucius and Snape came around the opposite corner to where the marauders.

Lucius: OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN CLONED!

Harry and Malfoy: (shifty eyes)

Hermione: confused people? Well so am I!

Ron and Wormtail (A/n die Wormtail die! If you're wondering why I didn't give Wormtail a first name it's because he doesn't deserve one! Hehehehe) : I'm scared!

Remus: (confused) I must have bumped my head! (blinks)

Hermione: (light bulb flashes over her head) Yes… um… this is all in her head! It's just a dream!

Ron: Good thinking Hermione! Now they will never know we are from the future!

Hermione: red faced and steam blowing out of her ears YOU IDIOT! (Tries to leap on Ron)

Ron: (officially scared and pisses pants) Mummy… (Runs for his life)

Harry: Ummm… I better make sure she doesn't kill him! (runs after the couple)

Malfoy: Ummmm… I'm going to leave this awkward moment by going with them! Wait for me!

Lily: Well that was… odd…

Harry retunes with a black-eyed Ron and a calm and satisfied Hermione. Malfoy comes along after them laughing his head.

Malfoy: Weasel king just got beaten up by Mud-blood Granger!

Lily: (eyeing Harry) You know… you have kinda the same eyes as me… but you look a lot like James… and why did you call me Mommy… and why did he points to Ron say you were from the future? (puts all the pieces together) OH MY GOD I HAVE A CHILD WITH JAMES POTTER! (sobbing) Please tell me you were a love child! That I was drunk! Anything, PLEASE!

James: (looking pleased)

Harry: ummm… well actually you are married… well actually you are going to marry…

Lily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sirius: Mate you finally got your hearts desire!

Hermione: (Whispers to Harry) Umm… shouldn't we obliviate them… so they won't remember?

Remus: I think I should go and lie down, and when I wake up I will realize that this was just a dream…

Peter: Can I join you?

Sirius: mumbles Pervert (a/n bloody oath!)

Peter and Remus: (leaves)

Lucius: Am I missing something here?

Hermione: (whispers to Harry) He's a bit slow isn't he?

Harry: (answers back) Well what do you expect! He is a Malfoy!

Hermione: Shouldn't you obliviate them now?

Harry: Obliviate! (wand pointing at Lily)

Lily: (is still freaking out about having a son with her enermy until spell hits her) Who are you?

Harry: Yes it worked!

Lily: (blinks) Who am i?

Harry: Damn!

Malfoy: (laughs) YOU IDIOT NOW SHE WILL NEVER GET MARRIED!

A/N I know a cliffy but my friend and I like to keep you on your seats. If you wanna see more just click that little button! Come on don't be shy! My friend and I love reviews!


	3. pt 3

**Disclaimer: if you didn't read chapter one's disclaimer I suggest you read that!**

**A/N I know this is in script form and so I do not care about the rules! **_**Constructive criticism **_**will be taken in affect… anything else then you're on your own! I'm also really sorry at how long it's been since I last updated! But now we finally have chapter 3!**

Lily: What was that?

Malfoy: Ummmm… nothing…

Harry: You're in love with James Potter!

Lily: who the hell is James Potter?

Harry: Oh! Ummmm… he kinda looks like my identical twin but with brown eyes.

Lily: Damn! I've got good taste!

James: (cooing) You know you do baby!

Lily: (giggles)

Harry: Hazza!

Ron: That means they'll get together riiiiiiiight?

Hermione: I think so…

Malfoy: This is seriously stuffed up!

Hermione: Wait what if she gets her memory back?

Harry: TO LATE NOW!

Lucius: (looking at Draco) You look a lot like me… are you my son as well?

Malfoy: Ummmmm… something like that!

Lucius: Who is my wife?

Malfoy: I don't want to disturb the future 'cause it's already disturbed.

Lucius: Awwwwwwwwwww…

James: wait a minute… didn't you just obliviate her? Why did you do that for? Don't you think she can fall in love with me without your help?

Everyone: Ummmmmmmm…

Harry: (punches James in the head so he knocks out)

James: (huge thud is heard as he hits the ground)

Malfoy: First you obliviate your mother, then you knock out your father, what are you gonna do next?

A/N sorry for the short chapter people but it's a good hanging point. And don't worry the next chapter will come up if I get some good reviews! Just click the button and off you go with typing and tada! A review!


	4. Pt4

**Disclaimer: if you didn't read chapter one's disclaimer I suggest you read that!**

**A/N I know this is in script form and so I do not care about the rules! **_**Constructive criticism **_**will be taken in affect… anything else then you're on your own! I'm also really sorry at how long it's been since I last updated! But now we finally have chapter 3!**

_**Quick recap: James is knocked out cold, Lily is **__**obliviated**____**Lucius**__** is fascinated by **__**Malfoy**___

Harry: (glares at Malfoy) Shut up and help me carry the body

Everyone starts picking up the body when Sirius snaps out of his daze.

Sirius: You just knocked him out

Hermione: welcome to five minutes ago!

Malfoy: I don't know why I am helping you! ( drops the body)

James's body collapsed back into the ground.

Lily: I am so confused!

Lucius: You don't need to tell me twice

Lily: (snaps)shut up!

Ron: You just knocked him out!

Everyone: (stares)

Sirius: I don't feel that bad now.

James slowly begins to wake up and he is groaning. Harry swiftly punches him again.

Hermione: Why did you do that? You god damn idiot.

Harry: (shrugs)

Malfoy: You so disturbed… I like it!

Everyone stares and suddenly.

Harry: thanks.

Everyone now stares at Harry.

James slowly wakes up and Hermione holds back Harry.

James: What happened? (Groan)

Lily: Are you alright?

Their eyes meet and they suddenly snog.

Sirius: Damn… How did this work out.

Harry: I think our work here is done… but how are we gonna get home?

Malfoy hears a rustling noise and he looks back only to see a younger yet still wrinkly, Dumbles streaking towards the great lake where the giant squid is happily welcoming him.

Malfoy: (shocked and shudders) I wanna go home

Dumbles: (puts a finger to mouth) SHHHH

Malfoy: PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE (starts crying)

Ron: ( about to hug Draco)

Malfoy: Okay maybe not… I am suddenly over that. (Backs away slowly)

Hermione: wait a minute ( fishes around in her pockets) a ha! (Produces another Time Turner)

Ron: YAY!!! We can go home!

Hermione holds Harry's Hand and Draco holds Hermione's hand, Ron was about to hold Draco's hand when…

Ron: EEEEWWWWW (extracts hand)

Draco to Lucius: Don't name your son Draco!!!

Lucius: Hmm that sounds like a nice name…

Everyone but Ron pop's back to the future but as they went to the future there was a NNNNNNOOOOOOOO coming off in the distance from a certain Draco Malfoy.

Ron hears a splashing sound from the lake and looks back to see Dumbles in his naked glory beckoning him to come forth.

Ron: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! MMMMMUUUUMMMMYYYY!!!!!!!!

_**End**_

**A/N: Ta ****Da**** the end. This Chapter was made with the help of my friend ****Jess.D****, she is an awesome writer but she doesn't have a ****fanfiction**** account… she should though… My friend Hp-Lover-4****-****ever**** was****unable to contribute to this chapter**** unfortunately, but regardless I hope you liked**** please review.**


End file.
